


Promises

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inherent Eroticism of Swordfighting, M/M, bday gift for a fuckinf qing, nb Sakuma, not really but Faeis going to love that tag askjdhafs, they´re gay ok, uhhhh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Sakuma and Genda are spending the vacations togetherThey´re gay
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/gifts).



> 2nd fic for today cos it´s Fae bday and I needed a little gift for them  
> I hope you like this ahhhhhhh

When Genda woke up that morning, the first thing he noticed was the smell of salt flooding everything and how Sakuma was by his side. Genda turned slowly, staring at his partner with a silly smile on his lips.

Sakuma was still soaked, their hair glued to their face and Sakuma´s eyelashes were full of salt, but they slept peacefully. Genda pulled Sakuma´s hair out of their face, Sakuma had probably woken up soon, went to the beach to take a bath and then went back to bed with him. Genda bent down to leave a kiss on their forehead and Sakuma complained before opening their eyes

"Have I woken you up?" Sakuma just smiled, their fingers caressing Genda's cheek before kissing him

Sakuma tasted like salt, and their lips moved against Genda's as they dropped a leg over his waist, sticking more to their boyfriend. Sakuma's fingers were warm against his skin, they caressed him slowly and Genda tangled his hands in Sakuma´s hair, when Sakuma parted, their forehead against Genda's, they were smiling

"I like this way of waking up..." Sakuma sat on the bed, stretching like a cat." Are you going to lie there all day or are you going to make me breakfast?"

Genda couldn't help but laugh, lying down again. He looked at Sakuma, a dumb smile forming in his lips, the sun was behind their back and it almost looked like they were glowing. A bright halo surrounding them. It was a beautiful vision... He pulled Sakuma´s hair away from their face once more, Sakuma leaning over him to kiss Genda again, slow and lazy. His hands rested on Sakuma's waist, trying to sneak under their shirt, but Sakuma held his wrists, their lips against his own

"First the breakfast Koujirou... I'm starving..."

"I don't feel like it..." Genda turned them, catching Sakuma against the bed, careful not to crush his partner

Genda kissed them. Their lips, their neck, leaving a path of kissed from Sakuma´s cleavage to their shoulder… their arm… he covered Sakuma with kisses, both of them laughing as Sakuma´s hands caressed him carefully, looking for the points they knew would make Genda laugh, but he did the same, and Sakuma was way more ticklish than him, so they tried to push him away

When he parted, Sakuma checks were red and their eyes full of tears, but they were good tears… laugh ones… Genda looked at Sakuma, dreamy eyes and drawing shapes on the freckles that covered their shoulders and neck

"Beautiful…"

"That's gay Koujirou..."

"We've been dating for four years..." Genda leaned back, leaving a kiss right above their right eye." What if we stayed in bed all day-?"

Genda complained when Sakuma escaped from his arms, interrupting his question and laughing, but Genda stood up or followed them into the kitchen, his partner was turning on the coffee maker and Genda approached them, hugging Sakuma from behind and resting his chin on their head

"How much coffee did you have today, hon?"

Sakuma turned to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Three cups... don't look at me like that. I had to get up early... the best waves are in the morning..."

"Have you been surfing without me?"

"Did you want to come? To fall again?" Sakuma looked at him with an eyebrow raised. They didn't have the eyepatch on.

"No... but you know I like to look at you little mermaid..."

Sakuma laughed, turning on Genda's arms so they could sit on the counter and kiss him again, their legs getting tangled at his waist

"You're a pain in the ass"

"Mmmmm... you like me that way, " Genda answered against their lips. His hands resting on Sakuma´s waist

"Too much for my own good... now...", Sakuma kissed his neck. His jaw... slow and warm until they reached his hear. "Make me pancakes..."

And they started laughing in such a wonderful way, Genda couldn't get angry, he just kissed Sakuma´s nose before opening the cupboards looking for ingredients

They'd been in that house for a week now, Genda had a lot of memories of that place. For years, the Sakuma family holiday house had also been theirs. The two families spending there together part of the summer. He remembered playing football on the beach with Sakuma's brothers, his mother preparing simple dinners for all and sleepless nights.

Now, it was the first time they had the house to themselves, Sakuma had asked their father to go a week earlier with Genda, spend some time alone, relaxing together, before the rest of the family arrived and it was impossible to have intimacy

They had left the morning after graduating, getting on an early morning plane, Sakuma still drunk after the party and laughing at nonsense. But Genda couldn't care less, the only thing that mattered now, was that he and his partner had a few weeks of vacation together, a little test before they went to live together.

The door shutting closed made him stop with the overthinking, he hadn't even noticed Sakuma coming out of the kitchen, but now they were setting the table while humming and waiting for their boyfriend. When Sakuma sat down at the table, with cups of coffee and a bottle of Baylis in their hand Genda looked at them with an eyebrow raised

"What?" Sakuma mixed the alcohol in their coffee before leaving the bottle in the table. "Let me enjoy life before our parents arrive Kou…"

Genda couldn't help but laugh, Sakuma didn't seem too intimidating when they had a pancake stuck in their fork

"Nothing, nothing... when is you family is coming?"

"Their flight should arrive this Saturday." That left them four days of loneliness. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know... looking at you?"

"Idiot!" Sakuma laughed and threw him a piece of pancake, but Genda caught it in the air

"Your idiot..." Genda rested his chin in his hand, looking at Sakuma self-absorbed

"Always using the same excuse...", Sakuma intertwined their fingers." Don't you ever get tired?"

"No... I'm always going to be your idiot..."

"I like it..."

They laughed, Sakuma´s cheeks dyed red while they had just had breakfast in a comfortable silence, the breeze sneaking through the windows, the sound of the waves... everything was perfect. Like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. Genda looked at Sakuma, his partner had closed their eyes and their head was thrown back, Sakuma´s skin was covered in freckles after spending so much time in the sun. But that looked like the perfect place for Sakuma. The sun on their skin, the sea roaring behind their back... it was an almost magical vision

"Hey... Jirou..."Sakuma didn't open their eyes, but he knew they were listening to him. “Le me make a promise to you…"

"What kind of promise?" Sakuma opened their eyes when something covered the sun. Genda stood in front of them, took their hands between his and took them to his lips

"One day, when we're older and tired. I'll bring you back here... we'll have a little house like this... just for us... cats... a dog... kids maybe..."

Sakuma looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Children?" Genda laughed with the question

"It's just a maybe... But... the important thing is that I promise you a quiet life for both of us, without any more bumps or scars... Only... us and this calm... a place to belong to..."

"It sounds so good Koujirou..."

Sakuma's hands rested on his cheeks, his fingers caressing the scars slowly. They looked at Genda as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world before pulling him into a kiss, their lips moving against Genda's, they were made for each other since their first kiss, years ago

Genda stroked their skin slowly, his hands looking for Sakuma´s legs to lift them up and hold Sakuma in his arms, Sakuma's hands became tangled in his hair. Genda walked to the bed, lying down carefully, hugging Sakuma, hiding his face in their hair. Sakuma hugging him back tightly, breathing against his neck as Genda caressed their back

They stayed that way, between kisses and caresses, the world was theirs. They needed nothing more than to be in each other's arms. Genda forgot his promise, he didn´t need it at that moment, with Sakuma's lips against his own, noticing their smile, he knew that whatever happened, he would never stop living in that happiness

"I love you Jirou..." he said against their lips, still smiling

"I love you Kou..."

He couldn't be happier


End file.
